


Cú Chulainn (Lancer) x Master

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cu Chulainn - Freeform, Cú Chulainn AU, Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Ultimate Blade Works), Cú Chulainn/Reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	1. Meeting Master

"Well aren't I lucky to have such an attractive Master this time."Cú says bluntly with half a smile crossing his mouth.

"Well of all the Lancers I could have had, you were definitely top of my list Cú."I put my hands in my back pockets pushing out my chest a little and giving him a sultry smile.

His face turns pink at the unexpected praise."Well if you aren't just the little charmer.What other talents do you have sweetheart?" He says as he walks up to me and runs his thumb over my lips. 

I bite his finger and snicker as he sucks in air more startled than hurt."Keeping guys like you on their toes.Come on playboy let's give you a tour."

"The only thing I need to see is the inside of your room."He sucks on the pad of his finger with a sultry look in his eye.

"No dogs in bed, sorry handsome.Good boys only."I wink and smile. 

"Sassy aren't we." 

"Submissive much?"I know I'm pushing my luck but I never back down from a good pissing contest.Especially when I'm being underestimated.

"Hardly.Just not the kind of man who forces himself on a woman."

"Shame.Some of us like when men try to dominate us.Key word being try."I give a little pout and he raises an eyebrow. 

"Guess you will never know.And here I thought you were a man of opportunity."

"Keep pushing kitten.You may not be ready when opportunity knocks."

"I won't hold my breath. Now shall we go?There is still a lot to cover before I can call it a day."

"After you."

"Try not to stare at my ass too hard.I'd hate for you to accidentally fall into a hole or trip over something I forget to warn you about."

"Heh.Right."

After leaving the summoning yard, the rest of the tour was uneventful.We ran into a few Masters with their Servants, which I chatted with here and there but said little not related to the tour after our initial engagement. 

We ended the tour at my room."I just realized I never gave you my name.It's Rhey.I'd prefer you use it instead of Master from now on.I don't really like the Master/Servant dynamic.I see you as my companion and not some casualty of a magical war you never asked to be part of."

"It's been a pleasure Rhey."

"Like wise.All teasing aside, I'm really excited to work with you from here on out.I'm a fan of your history I guess you could say."

"Imagine that, my first fan."

"Hah! Hardly.You've had plenty of women underneath you who IM SURE were bigger fans.Let's cut the bullshit."I smile."Pulling a fast one on me is gonna be hard."

"So far you have been one of the more opinionated woman I've had the pleasure of being around."

"If you think this is bad just wait.I'm full of spit and fire with a mouth like a sailor so don't treat me like some prissy princess got it?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"That out of the way, you feel like eating?I know you don't have to, but I know I'm hungry."

"I'll follow you anywhere beautiful."

I roll my eyes."Why did I even bother to ask."

We make our way towards the mess hall where I grab what I thought was enough food for me and Cú, but clearly I was mistaken. 

As soon as I sit down and pile food on my fork, Cú takes my hand and guides it to his mouth. 

I stare at him in shock as he chews and smiles."That's not bad.Thank you for sharing with me."

I glare at him before piling food back on my fork.I watch him as I bring the food to my mouth.He doesn't try to stop me so I chew and swallow continuing to watch him.He just looks at me with his soft eyes without making a move. 

I stab more food into my fork and look back at him to see him going between eyeing my food and giving me puppy eyes.I squint at him and he leans on his elbow still begging with his eyes. 

"Jesus you are needy."I sigh and roll my eyes as I point the fork at him and he opens his mouth the take the food from my fork. 

"Is there something wrong with you feeding me?It's cute how frustrated it makes you."

I push the food and the fork towards him. "I'll go get my own fork." 

"Now where is the fun in that?" He pouts but I ignore him. 

When I get back I find 1/4 of what I had brought out left for me. "Remind me to never share with you when it comes to food."

"I promise I am just as voracious with a woman's body as I am with food. I'm very hard to sate in one sitting." 

"For all the sex we AREN'T going to be having. I love how you must assume you are my type." 

"I'm every beautiful woman's type." 

"Somehow I think you would fuck anything with legs and a nice ass. Bet you like doing it to them from behind too. That way you don't have to commit, just get in and get out no strings. I mean I can't blame you. Up until now you only had like 2 weeks every 60 years, if you were lucky, to get laid so I'd probably be pretty desperate too if I was you."

"You are an awfully harsh critic aren't you."

"I keep and open mind and a realistic perspective. Unfortunately for you, you are now stuck with me until I die or humanity is saved so you have a lot of time to get denied by me." 

"We will see if you can outlast my charm my dear." 

"The only way you will get in my bed is if you fall in love with me for real." I poke him in the cheek with my fork before rising to put the dishes away. "Time to head back to the room." I begin heading back assuming he will follow. 

When I arrive I head straight to my room, walking through the ward I had activated when we left. Cú, who is right on my heels, meets with an invisible door when he tries to enter behind me. "Hey what gives. I can't follow you in."

"I put a ward on the door to keep you out of my room. You are welcome to sleep anywhere else in the apartment, but like I said no dogs in bed only good boys." I turn off the light and crawl into bed leaving Cú to decide where he is going to sleep. He isn't a bad servant, he is actually very charming, but I know he isn't serious about anything except maybe his loyalty which he doesn't have for me at this point. I lay there with my thoughts until I fall asleep.

——————————

Cú has been paired with plenty of women, enough to know when he is being shut out. He doesn't understand why Rhey doesn't take him seriously and he is hurt that she seems to want no attachment to him whatsoever. Normally the women he has been with love him flirting with them, eating it up with blushes and light touches until they find many a sleepless night in bed with him. 

Not Rhey though. She blows off his compliments and ignores his attempts to flirt with her, biting back with vicious accuracy hitting right where it hurts. His only thought is she must have been hurt by someone she loved or wanted to love in the past and now sees every such thing through jaded eyes. If that was the case, he would have to work to win her trust. It wasn't like he hadn't been rejected by a woman before. It just bothered him that she wasn't even giving him a chance.


	2. Breakfast In Bed

It was really quite depressing to watch such a beautiful sunrise alone.Normally he wouldn’t care because he would be in bed with Master, but today he was just standing on the porch lost in his thoughts as the sun created the horizon. 

He had to admit he was very impressed she could keep up such a barrier while sleeping.She must have stored mana somewhere that she would have to recharge.Regardless of how she did it, the barrier was just as strong as when he ran into it the first time.He knew that because he had quietly tested it on and off all night and finding out she was THAT adamant about shutting him out really caused a blow to his ego.No woman had thrown him out that hard ever.It reminded him of when he rejected Medb and that thought made him shiver. 

The question was what could he do to get her to change her mind?It was almost time for her to wake up......then it hit him. 

30 minutes later Cú was at her door with a tray.Balancing it on one hand, he gently knocked on the door.“Wake up sleeping beauty, I made breakfast.”

A slightly animalistic groan escaped the covers and Cú smiles.

“Aren’t we just a ray of sunshine in the morning.I’ll be happy to bring it to you if you let down the barrier.”

He watched as I peak my head out of the covers and squints at him.“What is it?”

“Scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, French toast and coffee.”

“Cream and Sugar?”

“If you need more I can get it.I put in enough to sweeten that personality of yours just enough.”

I squint at him before sitting up.“You may come in now, but keep your hands to yourself.”

He enters carefully, then walks over to the bed and sets the tray in my lap before setting the coffee on the side table next to me.

“Shall I feed you?”

“I’m not inept.”I take the silverware from him a little harsher than intended and a sadness enters his eyes. 

“I was just trying to do something nice for you.”

“I’m sure you had no ulterior motive.”I take the cup of coffee and take a sip.

“Hmmmmmm.” I sigh happily and when I peak at Cú under my lashes I can tell that if he were a real dog he would have knocked something over with his tail wag he was that pleased at my reaction.He really is very attractive and he was being very sweet.Maybe I was being too harsh, but I wasn’t interested in being another lay. 

I continued to sip my coffee until it was gone.Opening my eyes I saw Cú was still standing there watching with his arms crossed over his chest.I sigh.“Cú, would you kindly get me some more coffee before I start in on breakfast?”I hold the mug out to him, but when he reaches for it I tug him towards me just enough that when his face is close to mine I am able to grab the back of his head with my free hand and bring his cheek to my lips to kiss.

“That was a really good cup of coffee.Thank you.”I push him back upright and place the mug in his hand.

His face is red and he tries to recover with a snarky comment about it only taking a cup of coffee, but it goes unfinished as he turns and walks back into the kitchen to refill my cup.

When he comes back to the bed he seems surprised I haven’t touched my food. “Now I went to all the trouble of making that for you so the least you can do is try it.”He pouts slightly as I take the cup and place it next to me.

“I was waiting for you.Didn’t you say something about feeding me?”

His blush returns as his eyes widen a little.“If you don’t want to.....”

Kneeling, he quickly takes the knife and fork from me to put some food on the fork before bringing it to my mouth. 

Gingerly I take it off the fork and slowly dtsg my lips down the tines as I remain eye contact, which makes him swallow nervously.With the food free, I chew and smile.“I should have you cook more often.”

“Guess it’s not just the way to a mans heart.”He smirks at me.

“Who said anything about you weaseling your way in there?Don’t think that just because I think you are a good cook and INCREDIBLY sexy that I’m suddenly in love with you.All it means is I accept this form of affection.Don’t get twisted.”

I take the fork from him and begin feeding myself.“You really should cook more often though Cú, not only is it really good but I think it’s hot.”I give him the side eye and see he is blushing and pouting.

“Even your pout is cute.”I put my silverware down and push the tray to him.“Can you put that back and then come sit with me?”

I swear his ears perked up as he took the tray back to the kitchen and then dematerialized his upper armor, leaving his chest bare and swapped his bottom half for a set of sweats that sat below his incredible Adonis line before sliding into bed on the opposite side. 

“You are insufferable.”

He smiles as he grabs my hip and pulls me against him making sure my arm draped over his waist.“Just give in and curl up with me.I promise I don’t bite hard unless you ask.”

“You think you are so cute.”

“You shouldn’t have said you find me sexy.”

“I take it back then.”I try to pull away but his grip on my hip is too strong.”

“You aren’t going anywhere.”

“And I’m not gonna be another casual fuck for you either.”

He looks at me startled, loosening his grip just enough that I pull back out of his arms and sit up staring at him like some wounded animal.

“I would never....”

“That’s not what I hear.My understanding is you like to seduce all your masters.”

“I won’t deny I flirt with all beautiful women, but I have only ever slept with those from my own time.To be honest I’m not interested in little girls.Course I want to protect them, but I’m not that kinda guy.Even if we did share a bed, there was never any sex, they just wanted someone to comfort them and Im a big softy.”He winks and reaches for a strand of hair, tucking it behind my ear.

“I’m not convinced.”

“Guess I’ll just have to keep showing you that I’m not interested in you as just a lay.”He then lays back and closes his eyes as he rests his head on his arms that are now behind his head.

I grab the remote and leaf through the channels before settling on some random comedy special.Snuggling back into the covers, I lay back down and close my eyes hoping that if I do t see how hot he is I won’t be tempted by him. 

It works until I feel his fingers run through my hair.I let out a hum without thinking, which makes him chuckle slightly. 

I ignore him and just focus on the feel of his hands in my hair.They are so gentle and delicate, yet I know first hand how strong they actually are.As he keeps playing with my hair, I imagine his hands running over my body and I shudder, causing his hand to stop. 

“Everything ok?”

“Yes......just got a chill for a second.”

He tried to mask his amusement.“I see.”The. He begins to touch my hair again. 

I can feel my body warming to his touch and I curse myself for admitting my feelings.It’s going to be a long hard road of attempted resistance from me, but I know in the end I will succumb. I refuse to do it though unless I take part if not all of him with me.

To Be Continued..........


	3. Sexual Healing

I thought nothing could be worse than being sick.I didn’t know that being sick around Cú would be 10x worse for my heart.

Cú knew something was wrong when he went to my door to knock on the barrier and his fist went through the doorway like it normally should. 

“Rhey?”He asked tentatively.

When no answer came he called me again.“Rhey?”

When I still didn’t answer, he stepped inside and walked over to the bed.When he didn’t see me right off the bat he became concerned.That’s when he pulled the blankets back and saw my flushed face and hair stuck to my forehead with sweat. 

“Rhey?!Rhey wake up!”

He tries to shake my shoulder gently to get me to wake up, but it takes a moment before I groan and turn a weak eye towards him.

He places a hand to my forehead.“Damnit you’re burning up!I have to get you in the shower.”

He quickly scoops me up and takes me into the bathroom where he turns the shower on with one hand as he balances me against him with the other. 

Dematerializing his clothes from the waist up and testing to make sure the water was cool, not cold, he holds me against him as the water rushes over me. 

To me the water is freezing so I try to squirm in his arms, but he holds me firmly to him.“I have to get you cooled down idiot so stop moving and curl up against me so my body heat can help warm you.I have to get that fever down and this is the quickest way.”He growls at me.

I don’t even have the strength to argue, which worries him even more.How sick are you?He had no idea and it makes him angry that he let me keep that stupid barrier up. 

Keeping his lips at my forehead to gauge the fever, he waits until my body cools before turning off the water.Now I are cool and a soaking wet mess. 

“You aren’t going to like this, but I have to take your clothes off and dry you off.”

I try to squirm away, but his grip is still too firm so I give up and let him carry me out of the shower and sit me up on the edge of the bath.When he is sure I am stable, he slowly removes my shirt before picking me up and placing me over his shoulder gently so he can remove my pants and underwear. 

Leaving my clothes in a wet pile, he grabs a towel and places it over my back as he slowly lifts me off his shoulder and sits me briefly on the edge of the bath long enough to wrap a towel around me and pick me up in a princess carry.

He then takes me back to the bed and lays me in it, making sure to cover me up before heading to the medicine cabinet.After digging through the minimal amount of medicines, he decides to start with the Motrin which is meant to reduce fever and headaches.He knows you have a fever so one out of two isn’t bad.Reading the instructions, he pulls out 4 tablets before going to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

Once he has everything he needs, he sits down beside me and lifts me to a seated position.“Rhey?Please take this.It should make you feel better.”

I look at him weekly before looking at the pills and giving him a weak smile.I take the pills and carefully place them into my mouth before letting Cú put the glass to my lips to drink them down. 

With the medicine taken, he lays me back down and moved to the other side of the bed so he can sit down. 

My eyes close and soon my breathing slows signaling I have fallen asleep.Now all Cú can do is wait and hope for the best. 

————————————

Several hours later I open my eyes to see Cú sitting across from you watching you intently. 

“Do you feel any better?”He asked with worry in his voice.

I nod and sigh heavily before reaching out and taking his hand, linking your fingers together.“Thank you Cú, my headache was so bad and I felt so cold from my fever.”

“It is my job to take care of you, though I probably could have kept you from getting this sick if you hadn’t blocked me out of your room.”An accusatory look in his eye.

“Yeah....I guess I should have trusted you.” I cough suddenly and then sniffle causing Cú to place his hand on my forehead.

“Your fever seems to have gone down.”He says skeptically as he goes to remove his hand....

.......and I grab it bringing it to my lips so I can kiss and nibble his fingers as I stare into his eyes.“The fever my gone, but that isn’t the only heat my body feels.”

Cú blushes furiously.“You’re sick.You should think about getting better, though if you have enough energy to tease me, I’m sure you are on the road to recovery.”

“Why don’t you go to the cabinet and get me one Mucinex tablet and we can see just how fast my recovery is.”

Cú raises an eyebrow before getting up to get the requested medicine. 

“Thanks.”I say before going into another couching fit.

When the coughing stops, I take the pill and then finish off the water Cú provided earlier. 

“Hand me that so I can get you more.”He reaches out his hand and I hand over the glass.

When Cú returns and places the glass on the table next to the bed, I reach out my hand.“Since you can’t get sick, will you come cuddle with me until I feel better?”

“Only if you promise to rest and not tease me.”

I pout but agree.“Fine.”

Cú sidles up to me under the covers before laying on his back, placing one arm behind his head as he used the other to pull me against him.“I didn’t say you couldn’t touch me, just that you couldn’t tease me.”

I lay my arm on his chest as I rest my head on his shoulder, which causes Cú to blush as he is painfully reminded that I am naked under the sheets.Now your soft breasts are pressed against his side as my leg drapes over his.He can feel the heat and moisture of my sex, but tries to ignore it along with the erection that threatens to grow. 

“You know Cú....you taking care of me is sweet and kind of a turn on.”I begin tracing nonsensical circles over his chest as he stared at the ceiling. 

“You really can be quite the gentleman, which is also a turn on.”

Cú’s breathing beings to get heavier, but he doesn’t take his eyes away from the ceiling. 

“Are you worried about me getting sicker or do you just not find me attractive when I’m sick?”

He closes his eyes and sighs heavily.“Don’t be stupid,of course I find you attractive when you are sick.You are actually quite cute sick.I just want you to get better and I don’t want to make it worse or have you think I am taking advantage of your illness.”

“I see.”I pout and turn my back to him.

“Come on kitten you’re killing me.”He rolls to his side and wraps and arm around my waist as he starts running his fingers up and down my toro. 

I sigh happily as his chest presses against my back.“Why don’t you convince me you’re sorry you have to reject me.”

“Such a little minx.” He whispers in my ear before moving my hair from my neck and kissing down its length.“I am sorry and will be happy to indulge you when you are no longer sick.......if you are still interested.”Then his hand slides down my side, across my hip and down to my sex, which he parts with two fingers before caressing my clit with the third.

I gasp as my hands reach back to tangle in his hair.“How could I not be interested, especially now?”My voice is needy. 

“Your ability to resist me is formidable.”He says with a smile, before removing his hand from my sweet spot making me groan in protest. 

“Now now you need to get better....” He scoots back and pulls me gently so I now lay on my back “......and the only way you are going to do that.....” he takes my exposed nipple in his mouth as he swirls and tugs on the sensitive flesh “........is if you do exactly what I say.”

“Now whose teasing w........”. Then my hands grip the sheets as my mouth opens in a soundless cry as Cú slips under the sheets and between my legs to attend to the rising heat between my legs. 

As his tongue caresses my mound, one hand snakes up to play with my nipple as the other slowly penetrates my dripping sex.

“So wet and hot already.It’s gonna need a lot of attention to get the temperature down.” He says in my mind as he inserts a second finger before curling them enough to hit my spot. 

I whine as my hands search for his hair under the sheets.I desperately need to feel him as my desire begins to rapidly rise. 

“Cú......please don’t stop.....”

“I have no intention to.You’re too hot.I can’t leave you in this condition or you will surely get sicker.”

“Mmmnnnnn you shouldn’t be *gasp* enjoying this as much as you are.”

“Shouldn’t I?I actually care about you you know, despite what you think and giving you pleasure makes me incredibly happy.”

I blush grateful he can’t see so he doesn’t mistake it for a fever.

“I care about you too Cú.I just want you to love me AND hmmmmmnnnn love being with me. *gasp*”

Then his lips are gone as he slides up my body and captures my lips to kiss me passionately. 

“After today I never want you to think I don’t love you ever again.”

Then he lines our hips up before entering me slowly, capturing my moans with his lips.When he has entered me fully, he rolls on his back pulling me on top of him.Neither my hips or lips detach from their current occupancy. 

“You’re in control, just know I’m not letting you go.”

Then he releases my lips and places his hands on my hips as he begins to roll his into mine. 

“Don’t be shy now kitten or I’ll tease you some more.You’re still nice and hot down there so I’m sure I can find a way to keep your fire blazing.” 

I slap his chest before digging my nails in as I ride him slowly at first. 

His fingers dig into the soft flesh of my ass before sliding down and back up my thighs. 

“You know it’s hard to find you cute when you are naked and riding me like this.All it makes me want to do is dirty things to you.”

His hands go back to my ass as they increase the pace of my hips as they slide up and down his cock. 

“Cú I need to touch you.”Then my fingers are on his, pulling them from my ass so they can lace with mine. 

With our fingers intertwined, I lean down and kiss him deeply as our hands rest interlaced on the mattress by his head. 

I can feel my desire rising and I break the kiss to put a finger to his lips.“Suck.”

He moans and complies, soaking my finger before releasing it.Sitting up, I begin playing with myself as I ride his cock, setting my own pace. 

Within moments I am whimpering as he hits my spot over and over again at the same time I increase the speed and pressure on my clit. 

“Cù....”. I call out drowning in need.

“Yes?”His voice is strained and his breathing is heavy.

“Cum with me.....please...”. Then my back arches as my mouth opens in a soundless moanmarking the arrival of my orgasm. 

I can tell Cú’s hit him too as his fingers dig painfully into my ass and he thrusts hard into me, bottoming out as his seed pours into me.” 

When my spasms subside, I collapse on his chest and pull the sheets over us as he wraps his arms around me. 

“I love you Cú.Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I love you too and you don’t have to thank me.I wanted to do it so you know I love you.”

I kiss his chest and he kisses the crown on my head. 

“Get better soon.I want to know what sex is like when you aren’t sick.”

I pinch him and he pouts. 

Though I hate being sick, having Cú take care of me makes it tolerable.Though it’s still really bad for my heart. 


	4. Winter Solstice

"So Cú have you ever celebrated Christmas with anyone?"

Cú looked at me in thought. "The Celts celebrated the Winter Solstice so this would be my first Christmas."

"Well, why don't you tell me what the Winter Solstice is like so we can celebrate that together as well."

"Well the purpose of the Winter Solstice celebration was was to revert the course of the sun since the days were getting shorter and shorter so, before the course of the sun could be charted, a festival to bring the sun back was necessary."

"During this time a Yule Log is burnt which must come from one's own land or be a gift, and it must not be purchased. It is traditionally ignited with the remaining piece of last year's Yule log so the light is passed on from one year to another. The Yule log is to burn slowly for 12 days in the fireplace, before it is extinguished. The ashes are stowed away and in springtime mixed with seeds and brought out on the fields. Thus, the power of the Sun, symbolized in the Yule log, is distributed over the land. The rest of the wood is kept until next year to ignite the new log."

In terms of decorations, the house is decorated with evergreen branches which reminds us of the promise that nature will be green again in springtime and life will return to the lands. In the Irish tradition, a house decorated with greeneries is expected to offer a place of rest to nature spirits fleeing from cold and darkness."

"There is also the belief that a great battle is waged between the Oak King, the God of the waxing light, or the Divine Child, and the Holly king, the God of the waning light, or the Dark Lord. Each year at the winter solstice, the Oak King wins the battle and rules, until he is defeated by the Holly King at the time of the summer solstice."

I look at him in amazement. "I had no idea there was so much behind the Winter Solstice. I feel bad for never inquiring more into your beliefs and culture Cú."

He blushes. "There has been no reason for you to inquire about such things, though it flatters me that you are interested."

"So where should we start?"

"Why don't we search out a Yule log, holly and mistletoe first. If anything else aligns with that we will do that as well."

I nod.

————————————

And I thought finding a Christmas tree was going to be the most ambitious.Cú ended up being INCREDIBLY picky about what log we could use as a Yule log.Between the log and the tree we spent 4 hours.Fortunately the holly, evergreen branches and mistletoe were found during this process.

When we got back to the house at least I was cold to the bone. 

"I'm going to make something hot to drink.Do you want anything?"

"Yeah just gimme whatever you are having."

When I came back with two hot toddies in hand, Cú had the tree up and the Yule log slowly burning. 

"I would have helped you you know."

"I know you would have but it was always my responsibility to start the fire in my house and that tree was pretty heavy so I decided to put that up as well."

I sigh and hand him his drink.

As he takes a sip his eyes go wide and he makes a shower face."Is there alcohol in this?"

"Of course.It's perfect for where I'm at on the cold meter right now.Do you need sweetener?"I smile.

"Nope.Just....need a second to get accustomed to the taste."

When the drinks were done we set about stringing the evergreen boughs together into a wreath."We can our this on the inside of the door since the holly goes on the outside to ward off evil spirits correct?"

"That is correct."He smiles before taking the wreath and holly and attaching them to the door. 

"So what do we need to do with this tree?"He points at the tree next to the fireplace.

"My favorite part."I go to the closet and pull out the ornaments and lights then bring them next to the tree."First we have to string the lights and then we put the ornaments on."I say with a huge smile.

Slowly I unravel the lights as Cú watches in amusement. 

"Imagine putting actual candles on the tree."I say as I circle once......twice......three times around the tree.

"People seriously decorated it with lit candles....?"

"Yes.The first Christmas trees around the 15-1600's had real candles that they lit as well as a various array of fresh decorations from nature.Today everything is cheaply made, but in many cases you can still get handmade ornaments of wood or glass."

"Did they ever burn the house or at least the tree down?"

I laugh."I imagine it happened somewhere, but I have yet to find documented incidents."

——————————-

With the lights up, I turned to Cú. "Ready to help decorate?"

"Sure." He walks over and stands next to me. "So how does this work?"

"Well for starters, reach in that box and pull out an ornament. Once you gauge its weight, find a branch sturdy enough to support its weight and hang it there. Just make sure to spread each ornament out as much as possible and don't shirk the top or bottom."

"Sounds easy enough."

With Cú's help (mainly with the high branches) we were able to decorate the entire tree quickly.

"Ok now stand back a sec." I say to him and he complies. "One....two....three....TA DAAAAA!" And the lights on the tree went on.

"That's actually really pretty." He said surprised. "Worth all that work."

"I know right!" I say excitedly. "Now technically your gift should go under the tree, but I don't want to wait so here..." I hand him his gift ".....open it."

He looks at the package surprised. "You got me something?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

Be blushes and unwraps the gift to find a leather motorcycle jacket.

"As soon as I saw it I thought of how good you would look in it."

He immediately puts it on and I feel my face flush. "Just as hot as I thought you would be."

He smirks. "Isn't there a tradition around this time that involves kissing?"

"Clearly you spend too much time talking to other servants. If you just know there is. Couples are supposed to kiss under the mistletoe."

Then he grabs my arm and drags me to the mistletoe he hung under the bedroom door frame before pulling my arms around him and kissing me deeply. 

"Now here is MY FAVORITE thing about Christmas." He says as he smiles and kisses me again.

I blush and hug him tightly wishing every day could be as sweet as this.


	5. Cú x Master: Coitus (Fates Lost Love Axed Scene)

The trip back had taken longer than expected since I violated him every chance I got.I grabbed his ass in the isle when he bent down to examine a bottle, hugged him aggressively from the front and kissed him almost knocking him over, played with his pony tail as we walked around the store and put my hand in the back pocket of his pants when we made our purchases. 

By the time we walked in the door, his face was grinning like an idiot."You are beautiful and uncharacteristically affectionate today.It truly does make me wish I had said something sooner." 

I yank his hair and stick my tongue out at him as he walks to the table and puts our food down.

"Why don't you save that for the bedroom." He turns and looks at me with sultry eyescausing me to gasp as my eyes open wide.

"Your reactions really are the best."He says with a coy smile as he goes into the kitchen and pulls what we need for the table. 

I pout at being ignored, but decide to take advantage of his back being turned.I walk up behind him and wait until he has plates in both his hands before wrapping my arms around him and slipping my hands under his shirt to caress his bare chest.

"Hmmmmmm.You know I've imagined your intimate touch so many times, but this is even better than I imagined."He places the plates down on the counter and turns around so my hands run up and down his back. 

I rise up on my tip toes and kiss him eagerly."Cú...."My voice is pleading as my hands wander down to the front of his pants and begin to undo them."I need you.....please Cú." 

With his pants undone, I kiss down his body until I get to the waistband at his hips.At first, I slide my tongue across his Adonis line before sucking the skin hard enough to leave a mark.I hear his sharp intake of breath as his hands grip the counter hard.

With hooded eyes, I look up at him and smile.His face is flushed, his muscles tense and his eye riddled with need."Did I hurt you my love?" I say teasingly."My apologies.Let me kiss it and make it better."I kiss back down as I hook my fingers into the loops of his waistband and slowly slide his pants past his ass, releasing his erection. 

A deep, impatient moan escapes his lips and I can tell he is trying to hold back.I smile inside at the gesture, knowing his only point of reference is the night he took my virginity.I knew even then he was unable to enjoy himself as he spent the whole time trying not to hurt me while making it feel good. 

This time I would make sure he enjoyed himself thoroughly. 

I gently took his length in my right hand placing my thumb under its base and wrapping my fingers around its girth as I kissed from the base to the tip, parting his slit with my tongue as it slid across the bulb. 

A surprised moan tore from him as his knees buckled a little.

Placing my lips against his shaft, I brush its length as I speak, "I'm sorry the first time we did this you couldn't enjoy yourself like I had wanted."I glance up at him to see he is breathing heavier, biting his lip and desperate.My eyes never leave his as I speak again. "I intend to make up for that tonight...." I lick up his length not breaking eye contact "....and EVERY night after this."

Then I shift in front of him and take his entire length into my mouth slowly as his moans of pleasure ring out and his hands tangle in my hair. 

His size fills my mouth and it takes a few moments to find the best way to pleasure him and not gag.He doesn't rush me, which I am grateful for.Once I'm situated, I place my hands on his hips and begin riding him with my face, creating the rhythm. 

Alternating licks, nibbles, and sucking I bring him quickly to the edge of his control.

"Mmmmmnahh.......Mas....hnnnnnmm...Mas....ter.....haaaaaah!"He grips my hair tightly signaling that heis at his peak. "Master I'm... hmmmm... I'm gonna cum." He tries to pull out, but I grip his hips tighter, tighten my lips around him and thrust one final time to the base.He can't withstand it and his seed poursinto my mouth and down my throat as a slightly more female moan escapes his lips. 

He leans back into the cabinets breathing hard as I gently suck every last drop of him from his shaft before sliding up his body and biting his neck. 

He hums pleasantly before looking at me."And where did my princess learn to do that?"I can hear the jealousy in his voice behind the smile he gives. 

"I read a lot and have watched porn before."I lean my head against his thigh to hide my embarrassment."Part of me had always hoped I would be able to be intimate with you after our first time so I wanted to make sure I was ready."

"Well you clearly learned a lot."He took my chin and lifted me up so he could whisper in my ear."Is it my turn to show you what I know?" 

I shudder at the seductive tone of his voice."Only if you promise to only call me Master when we are in bed.It turns me on too much."My breathing has begun to get heavy and my eyes look at his intensely.

"Is that so?"His smile is devilish as he nibbles my ear."Then what do you want me to call you?"

"I'd like to have you use my name, so Rhey will be fine as well as any other nicknames you have."I blush and try to look away, but he holds my chin firmly in his hands, turning it to kiss me deeply. 

"Rhey....." his voice is husky and I can see the long repressed desire in his eyes."let me take you properly this time so I can show you how much I've loved you."

The sound of my name on his lips is intoxicating.I whine as I grab his hair tie and release his pony tail before interlacing my fingers in his hair and pulling his lips against mine.Demandingly, I run my tongue across his lips trying to gain entry, but he just chuckles against them. 

The next thing I know, my legs are around his hips and his clothes have disappeared, leaving him naked underneath me.I quickly wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me to my bed. 

I kiss him again and he bites my lip, causing me to open them just enough for his tongue to slide in and begin caressing my tongue. 

I pout against his lips and he breaks the kiss to softly laugh."Don't pout princess.As cute as it is, I couldn't live with myself if anything I did tonight caused you to be sad."

So lost in him and his touch, I didn't realize we had reached the bed until I was being laid on my back and he was next to me running his finger across my jaw and down my neck. 

We lay there a minute with his delicate touches across my neck and face being the only intimacy we share. 

Soon I get antsy and look over to see worry in his eyes."Cú?What's wrong?Are you having second thoughts?"

He shakes his head but doesn't speak.

I look at him confused."I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong love."

He bites his lip and closes his eyes a second as I say the word love.I can tell something is eating him so I reach up and touch his cheek, which he covers with his own. 

Suddenly I know what's wrong."You're a good man Cú.You won't hurt me.I'm not a child anymore.You don't have to hold back and be gentle...."

Then his lips slam on mine as his hands begin ripping my clothes off. 

I gasp in surprise against his lips only to have him break the kiss and bite down on my neck."Don't stop saying my name."He growls against my skin as he throws the tatters of my top across the room. 

"Now be a good girl and don't move."Suddenly his spear materializes and he kisses me deeply, distracting me so I don't see him slip his Spears head under the front of my bra before lifting it up enough to twist its head and slice it open, exposing my breasts I am instant.

"God that was hotter than I thought it would be."His spear disappears again as he slides down my body, trailing kisses down my neck and collar bone. 

My body begins to squirm in anticipation as his kisses draw closer to my breast."Your even more beautiful than I remember Master.I just want to devour all of you."Then his lips are on one nipple as the fingers of his other hand fondle the other. 

My back arches as the warmth of his mouth envelops the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing them to harden instantly."I love the way your body responds to me almost as much as I love you."I whine as my face turns red and I hear him hum in pleasure as he sucks hard on my nipple before releasing it with a pop. 

"Shall we see how much you have enjoyed me touching you Master?"His hands slide down my torso to my pants, which he deftly undos with his teeth before pulling them down with my parties. 

I can feel how wet I am as the fabric releases my cunt.If I wasn't so turned on I would've been embarrassed. 

Cú moans deeply in pleasure before parting my legs and wrapping his lips around my clit as his tongue laps at the fluid seeping out. 

I grab the sheets, arch my back and scream his name as a surge of pleasure washes across my body. 

"Master.....do I always make you this wet?"His lips brush my clit as he speaks, sending electric shocks of pleasurethrough me before he gently sucks in my clit as he traces the entrance of my pussy causing more fluid to flow out. 

I moan and try to rock my hips against his face, but instead cry out when he inserts two fingers all the way into my cunt as he increases the pressure of his tongue on my clit. 

"Please .......Cú.......I can't......I need you....."

He replaces his tongue with his fingers as he slides up my body to kiss me."Master...."He says as he breaks the kiss and nuzzles my neck."....beg me to take you.Tell me how much you want me."

My need is overwhelming.Taking his head in both my hands, I pull him up and place my lips to his ear as I snarl. "Damn you Hound I want you and have wanted you so badly that I want you to fuck me so hard you cum in my brain.Now be a good boy and fuck me like I asked." 

The small part of me that disliked how sore I would be the next morning would regret the things I said in that moment.That was a VERY small, insignificant part of me though.The rest of me would do anything to relive this moment over and over in the days to follow. 

The growl that escaped his lips was primal and when I looked into his eyes I saw his irises had changed to horizontal slits.My eyes opened in surprise as I watched him change into his berserker form as he loomed above me."You will regret asking that so cockily Master.I hope you are ready." 

Suddenly I was flipped over by a clawed hand as his tail wrapped around my middle and pulled me against his hips at the perfect angle to enter me smoothly in one quick motion. 

In that moment all I saw was white as he bent us in half and rode me like an animal.Biting the back of my neck, but not enough to draw blood, while reaching a hand underneath to stimulate my clit, he drove me to climax. 

My moans and cries of pleasure were filled with need as he continued to drive deeper and deeper into me pounding my G-spot as my fluids poured over his length uncontrollably. 

I came quickly, screaming his name into the mattress as my body shuddered and my walls clamped over and over his length. 

He slowed long enough to whisper in my ear "Don't think we are done Bitch" before turning me over, pulling my legs around his waist, picking me up and slamming me against the wall as he began to fuck me again. 

I whimpered in renewed pleasure as he bit my neck and I tore at his chest.He growled deeply as my nails drew blood, increasing his thrusting and speed. "Marking your territory Bitch?Do you really want to turn me on more?" 

I growl as I rake my nails down the back of his neck and across his shoulders, a rebellious look in my eye.Every noise he makes expresses his primal need for me.Biting down on my shoulder hard enough to leave marks, his fingers (currently placed on my ass) part the lips of my cunt more as he slams into me deeper as squelching sounds begin to increase, my fluids pouring over him yet again from the pleasure he gives me with every thrust against my G-spot.

I am overflowing with lust as I fall victim to his animalistic side. Releasing his neck, relying on him to keep me against the wall, I reach one hand down to massage my clit as the index and middle finger of the other wraps around the base of his erection tightly, creating a makeshift cock ring. 

The sudden change in pressure elicits a whine from him as he suddenly pumps harder and faster.I can tell he is getting close now, which turns me on even more.Clamping my legs against him, I increase the pressure and speed of my finger on my clit letting little whines escape so he knows I'm getting close.

He begins grunting and breathing heavy until I lean my head against the wall and cry out as another orgasm rocks me causing me to release him, and myself as I dig my nails into his chest. 

With the pressure on his cock released, the sounds of my ecstasy ringing in his ears, and my body shaking against his, he gives a final pump before he rests his head on my shoulder and unloads into me. 

We stand there panting for several moments, before he removes me from the wall and carries me back to the bed. 

I am half asleep when he lays me down and then lays down beside me with his head propped on his hand. He shifts until our bodies are completely touching.One arm is draped over my waist as his clawed hand gently cups my breasts while his tail is draped over my leg and is currently parallel to my body, gently tapping out a steady rhythm as it wags contentedly.

I fall sleep to his deep voice at my ear."My Bitch." He says before he exhales a hum of pleasure, the claw of his thumb gently caressing my chest. 

——————————

When I awake and roll over I look into the eyes of aclothed and terrified Lancer.

"Rhey!Are you ok?!"

I go to sit up and moan in discomfort."Looks like you worked me over pretty good.That was you right?"I wince as I slowly sit up. 

"I think so....I saw everything, but I wasn't in control.It was like another me took over."

He blushed deeply as he recalled the events that occurred and shifted in the bed as he tried not to get aroused by them again. 

"Do you know how it happened?Like what triggered it?" 

"If I had to guess, it was something you said when you talked dirty to me."He hummed as he remembered that moment the shifted again as he felt himself losing the battle against his desire. 

"Well we should try to figure out how that happened.It would be immensely useful to be able to access your berserker form in battle, especially if you can switch between them readily."

I slowly shift to sit on the edge of the bed, taking a second before I try to stand.Cú quickly comes over and picks me up in a princess carry before I can. 

"Where to?"

My stomach growls."Right." He laughs and I punch his arm as he carries me into the living room and sits me down on the couch."This will be much more comfortable than the chair."

I lean into the corner of the couch and sigh comfortably before Cú leans down and kisses me gently."I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I am and I'm not.You're quiet the intense lover.I wouldn't change that for the world.I just need to get used to you."I kiss him again deeper, running my tongue over his bottom lip affectionally. 

He breaks the kiss and smiles."I'll bring the food and wine over.Just sit tight princess, I'll take good care of you."

"You always have my love."I lean back and close my eyes. 

Moments later the food is reheated and the wine poured.Cú brings them over and sits them over and sits them on the table in front of the couch before turning on the TV low. 

I get a wiff as he picks up a plate and puts some on a fork."That smells amazing."I hold my hands out but he shakes his head.

"What do you mean no."I pout causing him to bite his lip.

"Can you stand up a second and move to your right?"

I grumble but slowly stand and shift right as he sits in my spot, propping a pillow behind him and puts his right leg along the length of the couch back."Ok now come snuggle against me so I can feed you."

I blush but slowly sit down and lean against his chest as he slowly feeds me until I motion that I'm finished. 

"Feel better?"

"Yes, but I bet you are uncomfortable."I begin to sit up when his arm pulls me back against his chest."Why don't you let me decide that?" 

I blush."Can I at least grab the wine?"

He closes both eyes and sighs in pretend exasperation before opening one to look at me slyly."Long as you don't try to leave."

"I won't."I sit up and grab the glass taking a sip before I feel myself pulled back against his chest. 

"Mmmmnnnhh!"I complain mid sip trying not to spill anything.

"Quit complaining and set it on the side table behind me." 

I swallow and reach behind and around him to place the glass on the table leaving me completely vulnerable to his lips as he kisses down my neck and wraps his arms around my waist locking me in place. 

I kiss his cheek and snuggle into the crook of his neck. 

After a few minutes I timidly ask a question."Cú?"

"Yes princess?"

"Was I any good.....in bed I mean."

I can tell he is embarrassed because his neck turns red."You really need to ask?"

I nod against his neck.

"Well for starters I don't think I would have gone berserk if you sucked.Second, I sure as hell wouldn't have been such a mess in the kitchen.Third...." he takes my hand and places it on his rock hard erection ".......I wouldn't be rock hard again."He squeezes my hand causing me to cup the base of his shaft drawing out another needy moan before bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Cú!Why didn't you say something?!"

"You're so sore you can barely walk.Like hell I'm gonna make it worse.He'll survive."

"How chivalric of you.What are you my Saber now?"

He leans into my ear."I was.That's why you're in the state you are in now." 

I blush deeply and he runs a hand down my back and over my ass, pulling my hips into his."More like a flesh and bone representation of that spear of yours.No saber could go as deep as you did."

He pulls me into a passionate kiss."That mouth of yours..." His hands cradle me and then I am once again being carried to the bedroom.By the time I hit the bed, he has dematerialized all his clothes. 

"This time Master, try not to turn me on too much.I want to be able to enjoy you this time."

He kisses me as he positions himself between my legs, which are already slick with desire, and then slides in slowly as his tongue penetrated my lips, stealing my moans.

I am soooooo sore, but it is a good sore.He makes sure to move slowly until my legs wrap around his hips and my nails dig into his back."Harder Cú.....please."He pulls me up and sits back on his calves as he lets me ride him, setting my own pace and depth.His hands grip my ass to make sure I don't let him slip out. 

Interlacing my fingers in his hair, I kiss him over and over before taking his hand and sucking on his index and middle fingers.When they are slick, I guide them, dripping, down to my clit and continue kissing him as he begins driving me to climax. 

I moan into his mouth, his neck and his ear telling him I love him until my walls clamp down over his cock and my fluids drench us both for the third time that night.His name tears from my lips only to have him whisper mine as I come down from my high. 

In this moment I cannot imagine loving anyone else as much as I love him and I make a mental note to never stop telling him that in the days to come.


End file.
